HP Table one for the fifty word promet challenge
by yamiyugi23
Summary: I was given five tables with 50 word prompts for each chapter so that's 50 weird, funny and wonderful chapters of Harry Potter madness. I chose Harry Potter for table one! Each table will have their own fic as it is 50 chapters or more a table. COMPLETED
1. About the challenge

Hi everyone, I've come to a bit of a writer's block on all of my stories, yes even the ones that I've started to write to get rid of my writer's block.

So I've accepted a challenge but I can't find who cause my net crashed before I could save their name and what the requirements into a word document, so if you are reading this and it's your challenge then tell me and I'll but you're name up and the details of the challenge.

Anyway, the challenge is basically to write one chapter of any length for each of the words in the different tables. I chose table one, below is the words from table one and next chapter I will begin with the proper chapters to go with this challenge.

Yamiyugi23

**Table 1**

1. Drunk

2. Library

3. Love

4. Guilt

5. Gnome

6. Cow

7. Roses

8. Puzzle

9. Cigarettes

10. Sex

11. Tampon

12. Child

13. Memories

14. Smile

15. Mittens

16. Church

17. Pig

18. Secret meeting

19. Black eyes

20. Night wind

21. Owl

22. Hate

23. Peace

24. Chocolate-covered strawberries

25. Coffee

26. Pineapple

27. Broken glass

28. Party

29. First date

30. Guts

31. Guitar

32. Sour

33. Candy

34. Slide

35. Swing

36. Hug

37. Letter

38. xxx

39. Diary

40. Kiss

41. Emerald Green lace

42. Detention

43. Massage

44. A box of tissues

45. Games

46. Field

47. Angel

48. Ball

49. Red bra

50. Dream


	2. Word 1 Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them, and don't ask where this one came from as I was eating too much sugar when this chapter came to me.**

**Word one – Drunk – No pairings.**

Minerva McGonagall had just found out why one Albus Dumbledore always had that damn twinkle in his eyes and talked a load of nonsense for. Albus Dumbledore was never sober; he was drunk of lemon drops that were spiked with Alastor Moody's special alcohol, though at times he was more sober then other times but never a hundred present sober.

"Well this explains a lot, huh Moony?" asked Sirius Black, he had come to ask the headmaster if Harry could come and live with him now that Voldermort was gone. He had come to Hogwarts with Remus 'Moony' Lupin and as they was walking up to the headmaster's office they had meet up with Minerva McGonagall who wanted to go over the list of the first years with the headmaster, so they had decided to walk up to the headmaster's office together, though the sight that they walked in on was not one that they had ever of guessed in their wildest dreams.

What they had walked in on was that of Moody and Dumbledore spiking a new batch of lemon drops in a bathtub.

"What on earth are you doing!" asked Minerva, her mouth going into a thin hard line.

"What I want to know is how you got the bathtub in here and can I join in?" asked Sirius playfully which got his a slap around the back of his head from Remus.

"Sirius," Remus growled out, sounding a lot like his werewolf side.

"What? It isn't every day that you come across the head of the light side and one of the top aurars doing illegal things like spiking lemon drops," wined Sirius.

"Oh yes, Black said something smart for a change, what would of happened if Rita Skeeter was here in her beetle animagus form? What if it wasn't me, Lupin and Black that had walked in on you? Why on earth are you even spiking lemon drops for!" ranted Minerva, getting angrier and angrier as time went by.

"It's the student's fault! They -," Albus began but was stopped in mid sentence by a hiccup.

"Yeah, it was those stinking student's fault," Moody said, standing up for his fellow alcoholic.

"Yeah, all those mini light sided warriors and mini Death Eaters are-"Before Albus could continue, he and Moody collapsed onto the floor and started to talk to one another about little dancing Voldermort's in pink ballerina outfits that was dancing swan lake.

"It seems that the headmaster and Mad-eye are drunk," announced Remus as if he was some TV presenter.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be 'Library'. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	3. Word 2 Library

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them. This chapter has Sirius/Remus in it but it's not like other yaoi fics as theirs no male kissing male bits and such, just an innocent little photo album.**

**Word two – Library– pairings are Sirius and Remus.**

"Oh Merlin," said a very red faced Hermione Granger as she looked at the photos in the album. Hermione was in HQ's library looking though books which might help her study for her NEWTS.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Remus Lupin who had just walked into the library for some quiet time.

"What is this photo album doing here?" asked Hermione as she held up a black leather photo album.

"H-Hermione, give that photo album to me now! I don't know how it ended up in the library but give it here now," Remus all but ordered as he tried to remain calm and not show the blush on his face.

"NO!" shouted Hermione as she hugged the book to her chest tightly "I'm going to show this photo album to my book club, we'll have _lots of fun_ reading it."

"HERMIONE GIVE IT HERE!" Remus shouted and the chase around the HQ library began.

As they chased each other in the library, Hermione and Remus didn't notice that Harry Potter had just entered the library looking for them.

Harry just stood there in shock as he watched Hermione and Remus destroy the library as they tried to get/keep the book from the other. Just then Remus jumped at Hermione and dragged her down to the floor, knocking the photo album so that it skidded and stopped at Harry's feet.

"Hermione, give me the damn photo album, now," Remus growled out, eyes going the same colour as it would be in his werewolf's form.

"But I don't have it!" Hermione cried and struggled to get away from Remus.

Before anyone could work out how or what had happened, somehow the entire shelves in the library had managed to fall over and collapse like dominos.....bringing the entire order up into the library.

"What do you think you two are doing? What has gotten into you two!" shouted a very angrier and red faced Molly Weasley.

"Now, now dear, look all of this can be fixed in a second," Arthur told his wife calmly and with a wave of his all the books and shelves where back in place.

"Remus, is there something that you want to tell me?" asked Harry, he was holding the photo album open at a random page.

"No pup, why do you ask?" asked Remus, he had hoped that he could of told Harry this in private.

"Then what's this?" asked Harry holding up a photo of Sirius Black in VERY tight black leather while doing an erotic pose for everyone to see.

This caused everyone to ever faint, go bright red, look away and pretend that the photo wasn't there or drool over the photo. Hermione and other members of her book club was drooling over the photo while poor Remus had gone bright red and had fainted in both embarrassment and too much blood going to certain areas of his body.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be 'Love. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	4. Word 3 Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them.**

**Word three – Love– pairings are Draco/Pansy.**

Draco checked the time, it was almost time, the time he would be putting everything on the line. Putting on his best robes, Draco got a little black box that he had hidden earlier that year as he was waiting for the war to end before he did this.

The clock struck seven and with that Draco sent his belongings to his home and walked up to the Great Lake. He was going to do this tonight, they had just graduated from Hogwarts and he wasn't about to let the girl of his dreams get away.

Rushing out of his room, Draco ignored the calls of people and ran to the Great Lake. Draco was nearly at the entrance hall when he collided with someone. Looking up, Draco found it to be his mother and father.

"You're going to do it tonight son? Under the stars and moon, huh?" Lucius asked with a smile.

"Yes father," answered Draco, glad that his parents supported him.

"My baby is all grown up!" Narcissa said sadly but then a light appeared in her eyes making both Malfoy men very nervous "Lucy bunny, what do you think about..."

Draco didn't hear anymore as he got himself together and continued to the Great Lake, he did NOT want to hear his own parents talking about THAT!

As he arrived at the Great Lake he saw the girl of his dreams standing there, the starlight that she was bathed in made her seem all the more beautiful. Slowing down to a quick walk, Draco made sure that he looked good enough for what he was about to do.

"P-Pansy?" asked Draco, mentally cursing himself at stuttering.

"Draco?" asked Pansy as she turned around and to her shock found Draco down on one knee with a ring with the most beautiful gem in the centre.

"You've been with me through thick and thin, good times, bad times and more, my angel will you marry me?" asked Draco nervously.

Pansy started at Draco in shock for a few moments before shouting "YES!"

At that they kissed passionately and didn't notice the round of applause that they had gotten.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Guilt'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	5. Word 4 Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them.**

**Word four – ****Guilt**** – no pairings.**

It was a few weeks before Halloween and everyone in the Gryffindor house from first years to seventh years had found themselves lined up against the wall in the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall glaring at them as if they where Voldermort himself.

"Who dared to take _it_?" asked Professor McGonagall as she walked up and down the line of Gryffindor's.

"What is _it_ Professor McGonagall?" asked on brave/foolish sixth year, who almost wet himself when he found Professor McGonagall's glare aimed at him.

"What! What! It was you weren't it! Just tell me or else the Guilt will eat you alive and their won't be anything left for me to torture," Professor McGonagall said in a way that was more scary then Professor Snape.

"B-b-but I-I-I..." stuttered out the boy who was going paler by the second.

Professor McGonagall glared down at him "Yes?"

Before anything more could be done, one Neville Longbottom stepped forward much to the shock of everyone.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Professor McGonagall, I thought that you're _special stuff_ was for the plants," Neville said in a very soft and shaky tone.

"Mr. Longbottom, come with me and we'll _talk_ about this, everyone else is dismissed," said Professor McGonagall as she guided Neville out of the great hall.

"Is Longbottom going to be ok?" asked a first year lion as they watched Professor McGonagall lead Neville out of the Great Hall as if he was going to be executed.

"Don't worry, Professor McGonagall won't hurt him...much," replied a fifth year lion.

"What was Professor McGonagall looking for anyway?" asked a different first year lion.

The upper years looked at each other and said together:

"Just her precious Halloween styled cat nip."

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Gnome'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	6. Word 5 Gnome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them. This chapter has no pairings. This chapter is an is it or isn't it type!**

**Word five – ****Gnome**** – no pairings.**

The Weasley twins, Ron and Ginny where all enjoying their summer holiday at The Burrow, the sun was shineing, the clouds where fluffy and white, their friends Hermione and Harry would be joining them in a few minutes as they was unpacking.

It seemed like this was going to be a great day and nothing could go wrong.....well it was like that until:

"ARTHUR WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT THING!" the Weasley kids heard there mother yell at their father. Not wanting to miss this, they ran over to where their parents were, by their father's shed which was full of muggle things.

As they arrived they saw a little man sitting on the lawn dressed in bright yellow top, bright blue trousers, and a pair of bright red wellington boats with a bright red pointed hat on his head and had a white beard. He was smiling with red cheeks and had a fishing rod in his hands.

"But Molly dear-"Arthur began but Molly cut him off.

"I don't care! I know what that is, it's a Gnome and we have enough Gnomes' in our garden as it is!" ranted Molly causing the Weasley children to feel sorry for their father.

"But Molly-Wobbles' it's a _muggle_ Gnome," Arthur said as it explained everything.

"I don't care! If you wanted a Gnome then we already have enough of them that you could have and you could play a game with them called 'let's get rid of the Gnome so it never comes back'!" yelled Molly, making the Weasley children and Arthur flinch at the loudness.

"But Molly dear, this is a _muggle_ Gnome, it isn't like our Gnomes, it just sits there and does nothing, just some pottery in the shape of a man fishing is all," explained Arthur and was glad to see that his wife was calming down slightly.

"I don't care! I –"Molly began but was interrupted by her twin sons.

"It doesn't matter now because the _magical_ Gnome's have decided to free the _muggle_ Gnome," Fred and Gorge said together.

Looking over to were the twins where pointing, was a magical Gnome, running off into the distance with the muggle Gnome in its hands.

"Freedom!" came a battle cry from a small, sqeky sounding voice.

"I'm not imagining things but was that the voice of a Gnome?" asked Ginny in shock.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Cow'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	7. Word 6 Cow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them. This chapter has no pairings. If you really look you might see Neville/Luna but no pairings.**

**Word five – ****Cow**** – no pairings.**

"Luna, what is that?" asked Neville Longbottom as he watched Luna enter the garden to his home with some animal following behind her.

Luna had come to stay for the summer at his and grandmother's house as her father was too busy writing articles for the news paper he owned. Everything was going quite well until Luna disappeared for awhile during their lunch and repapered with a black and white......cow.

"A cow," Luna said in her normal dreamy tone.

"Well yes but where did you get it from?" Neville asked, something told him that he didn't want to know.

"Nargals rescued him from a dairy farm, those muggles where going to suck him dry," Luna replied as she led the cow over to a grassy area so it could feed.

"A muggle dairy farm? But won't they be missing it?" Neville asked he wasn't even going to ask how the cow had gotten out of the dairy farm.

"No, the nargals paid good money for him," Luna said dreamily as she let the cow graze.

Neville didn't want to know how nargals could buy a cow either "But what about the cow?"

"The cow is called Strawberry Milkshake, and Strawberry Milkshake wants to be with me," Luna said as she used a spell to make a collar for Strawberry Milkshake which had a tag on it in the shape of a milk bottle and was a strawberry colour.

"Strawberry Milkshake?" asked Neville in shock, well Luna did have a way with names, that's for sure.

"Yes, Neville meet Strawberry Milkshake, Strawberry Milkshake meet Neville," Luna said happily, both of her boys where getting along so well.

"You have a pet cow called Strawberry Milkshake?" Neville asked in shock.

"Yes," replied Luna.

Neville just banged his head against the wall just as his grandmother walked onto the patio.

"What's wrong, Neville?" asked Grandma Longbottom, wondering why her grandson was banging his head against a wall.

"Grandmother, meet Strawberry Milkshake, Luna's pet cow," Neville said simply.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Roses'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	8. Word 7 Rose's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them. This chapter has Draco/Harry pairing and you'll soon notice that this chapter is AU a bit as Harry isn't human.**

**Word seven – ****Rose's**** – Draco/Harry.**

Petals fell from the sky, Rose petals from hundreds of Roses.

"Amazing, utterly amazing," Harry muttered to himself as he flew though the air, his midnight black wings and the blood red colour from the roses blending together to make Harry's wings to be almost heavenly.

As Harry flew though the rose's petal's he noticed a figure in the distance.

As he got near and near, the rose's petals seem to be getting thicker and thicker. Though he could make out the figure of have platinum blonde hair, with warm grey eyes and wings golden like the sun.

The rose's petals came down thicker and thicker.

"What could be causing this?" Harry wondered out loud as he finally found himself just mere inches from the figure but that was when it all went wrong.

The rose's petal's just seemed to become a whirlwind of red within a few seconds causing Harry to stop in midflight.

"What in Merlin's name is happening?" Harry found himself to be asking himself out loud as he found himself to be falling downwards no matter how hard he tried to say air born.

"Don't worry....Don't worry," came a melodic voice though the whirlwind of rose's petal's.

"What do you mean?" Harry shouted out, trying to find the person whose voice he had just heard "Are you that person I saw earlier?"

"Just let it happen....Just let it happen," came the same melodic voice.

"Let what happen?" Harry shouted, and then he realized it, the more he struggled against the rose's petal's the more the rose's petal's down poor got heavier and the voice had seemed to realized that he had worked it out to.

"I will find out....trust in me....I will find you," was the last think Harry heard before the down poor of rose's petal's disappeared and was replaced with nothingness.

"WHAT THE?" Harry shouted out as he woke up to find himself in one of the seventh year Slytherin dormitories, noticing this Harry got up to go when he found that he couldn't, looking behind him to where the person was holding him, Harry got the shock and joy of a life time.

"I have found you, I told you I would," said Draco Malfoy as he cocooned them with his large golden wings.

Harry wasn't complaining and he didn't think that anyone would miss him for a bit.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Puzzle'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	9. Word 8 Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them. This chapter has NO PAIRINGS! NO MATTER WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE. Also, I know this chapter is very short but it's the hardest chapter to right so far in my option, but this chapter is what you can blame my Computer Platforms tutor for at college, evil hour and a half talk.**

**Word 8 – ****Puzzle**** – NO PAIRINGS! NO MATTER WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE.**

"Does this bit go here? No...." came the sound of one headmaster Dumbledore.

"YES! THAT FITS IN THEIR!" cried Snape as he fitted it into its correct place.

A knock came at the door but neither of them noticed.

"I SEE!" Dumbledore cried out.

Hooch on the other side of the door was going greener and greener by the second, but then a moan of pleasure came through the door.

"That is so good! I never thought of doing _it_ that way," came Dumbledore's happy reply.

"Well it's always better if there's more than one when we are doing this, right?" Snape asked and Hooch could hear a hum of agreement from Dumbledore.

"Yep, you are so right _love_," answered Dumbledore which was followed with quiet laughter.

"Oh Merlin," whispered Hooch, still outside of the room.

"THAT'S IT!! WERE ALMOST THEIR!" Snape cried, victory was close as they had nearly reached the highest point.

"I KNOW, JUST A FEW MORE SECONDS UNTIL WE...." Dumbledore said happily like a child at Christmas but before the sentence could be finished, Hooch slammed the door opened only to find Dumbledore and Snape doing.................................A Jigsaw Puzzle.

"For the love of Merlin you two, please put a silencing spell and locking spell up next time," said a very red face Hooch who then stormed of muttering about head's of houses and headmasters.

Looking at each other, Snape and Dumbledore just shrugged at each other and Dumbledore asked:

"Want to do another one?"

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Cigarettes'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	10. Word 9 Cigarettes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them. This chapter has no pairings. **

**Word 9 – ****Cigarettes**** – no pairings.**

"My Lord? Are you alright?" Bella asked as Voldermort started to cough harshly.

"I'm fine Bella; I've just found that those horrible non-magic people have just invented something good.

"And what is it My Lord?" everyone in the inner circle asked, wondering what this muggle thing that their Dark Lord liked so much was.

Voldermort then turned around and they saw him holding a long thin stick that had smoke coming out of it.

"My Lord....What is that you are holding and why do you have smoke coming out from your mouth for?" asked Lucius in confusion, he never understood muggles, weird things that they are.

"It's called a cigarette, its suppose to be the greatest thing on earth and as I'm managing to stand you're presence for more than one minute then it must me!" said Voldermort in a very un-Voldermort way.

"My Lord.....Could we try a cigarettes please?" asked one of the Lestrange brothers.

"Fine, guess that I won't have any peace and quiet otherwise," muttered Voldermort as he gave his entire inner circle "If you want anymore then go out and get your own."

As the inner circle where trying their cigarettes they found they loved them and....

**A few months later with Harry Potter and Co at Hogwarts:**

"So Hermione, it seems like the plan worked, Voldermort and his entire inner circle are dead," Harry said as they read the happy news in the newspaper.

"That's good, you haven't killed anyone so Fudge can't send you to that horrible jail like Snuffles and you still flied the prophecy by being the cause behind the Dark Lord's death," replied Hermione with a happy smile.

"You killed the Dark Lord Harry? How did you do it?" Ron asked in shock and other Hogwarts students and staff gathered around.

"Harry went into the muggle world and brought some cigarettes and then with a school postage owl sent the cigarettes and where to get more from to Voldermort and his inner circle," Hermione answered.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****sex'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	11. Word 10 Sex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them. This chapter has Jean-Claude/Asher/Harry pairings. **

**WARNING: This chapter has Jean-Claude/Asher/Harry pairings. If you are wondering about this chapter then you should know that this chapter is the final one to my 'Crossing Paths' story which is a Anita Blake and Harry Potter story, if you want to read the whole story then he my guest and go and read it. Though I wrote this chapter a while back so my writing style and all that has changed if you're wondering about how different the chapter is and that.**

**Word 10 – ****Sex**** – Jean-Claude/Asher/Harry.**

As they entered and closed the door of the private room, Harry looked around the room; it was beautifully done with a lone comfy looking, wooden chair by itself in the middle of the room.

Without realizing it, Harry was pushed into that lone chair, while Jean-Claude and Asher got up and started their dance.

'This must be what they were talking about and refused to tell me' thought a red faced Harry who remembered what the two vampires had said they would finish but wasn't going to tell him.

Asher and Jean-Claude get up and they both start dancing sexily. Jean-Claude starts to strip for Harry, while Asher dances around him. Jean-Claude takes his shirt off while Asher is still dancing around him.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the sexy God like creatures. They were like fallen angles to Harry.

As things got hot and were going to the next level, Harry felt something start sucking at his earlobe making him shudder in pleasure and he felt a hand slowly reach up and start to play with his jeans elastic.

"Our precious Harry, will you be ours?" asked Jean-Claude as he played with Harry's clothes, as if he didn't want Harry to wear any.

"Please say yes, love," Asher said though Harry thought (he did find this very difficult with what Jean-Claude and Asher was doing to him) it sounded like he was begging.

So finally with his head finally catching up with his heart Harry said "Yes," and neither Harry, Jean-Claude or Asher was seen for the rest of the night, or the next two nights as well.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Tampon'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	12. Word 11 Tampon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them. This chapter has no pairings. Blame my key skills maths tutor for this weird one!**

**Word 11 – ****Tampon**** – no pairings.**

"Why are we here? What's going on?" was just a few of the questions asked by the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

It was midday Monday time, they had all been told that before lunch there would be a talk done by their muggle studies teacher and to go to the Great Hall. When they had arrived they had found that just in front of the teacher's table was another smaller table with some bits and pieces on it.

"Right then everyone, it has come to my attention that most of you don't know anything about muggle maths, and you know that it's all for.." said Professor Smith the muggles studies teacher.

This got groans from the students.

"If he says it's all for the greater good then I'm going to kill him," Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione.

"Now, now, don't be like this, it's all for the greater good," Smith said, this caused some of the students to bang their head down on the tables, hard, did they have another Dumbledore?

"Now then I think that we should all start our first lesson with that of measurement as we use them in potions and other subjects," Smith said and then he turned around to pick up something.

While his back was turned, the Weasley twins decided to have a bit of fun and charmed some smoke to float above Smith with the words 'My size is _very_ small.' This got a laugh out of everyone but Professor McGonagall cancelled the spell and turned to the Weasley twins.

"Misters Weasley and Weasley, outside now," ordered Professor McGonagall and with that she marched the twins out of the Great Hall.

"Lucky sods, getting out of this," muttered Ron as he watched his brothers leave the Great Hall.

"Now then, we will start with the measurement of fluids," announced Smith and then to the shock of both the students and staff, Professor Smith was holding up a Tampon, "Now students, I've been around the castle and found some everyday items that we could use in this class, now how much blood do you think that this Tampon can hold?"

Needless to say that Professor Smith was fired and charged with going into girls personal belongings.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from but it involves a maths class in liquid measurements and me being board and thinking of this word. Next chapter's word will be 'child****'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	13. Word 12 Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them. This chapter has no pairings. **

**Word 12 – ****Child**** – James/Lilly Pairing.**

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter, it seems that the results are positive," said a smiling medi-witch.

"Really?" asked a shocked Lilly Potter, all of her dreams had seemed to come true in one go.

"Yes, now here are the test results to show your husband if you need a bit of help," the medi-witch as she handed Lilly some photo's and some files.

"Thank you so much," Lilly said as she took the files/photos and put them into her handbag.

"It's not a problem, now get lost, go and share this happy news with your husband and family," said the medi-witch with a shooing motion.

"I will and thank you," Lilly said as he walked out of the medi-witch's office with a bounce.

"And make sure your husband and family members are sitting down when you tell them the news," yelled the medi-witch to Lilly.

"I will!" shouted Lilly and with a popping sound she was gone.

**At the Potter's house some time later:**

James, Remus and Sirius (Peter's out with the Dark Lord at the moment) was all sitting down in the living room when Lilly entered the house.

"So Lilly, what did the medi-witch say about your illness and why do we all to sit down to hear this news for?" James asked his wife.

Sitting down on the only empty chair left, Lilly told them: "I'm pregnant; we are going to have a child! James, me and you are going to be parents! A child of our own!" Lilly said in happiness.

"R-r-r-really?" asked a VERY shocked James.

"Really James, I've even got photos and the files from the medi-witch to prove it, I'll show them to you if you want......James? Remus? Sirius?" Lilly said and then as she said the three men's name she looked at them all, only to find them had fainted.

They had all fainted at the news that Lilly was with child.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Memories****'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	14. Word 13 – Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings. **

**Word 13 – ****Memories**** – No pairings.**

It was the summer holidays between Harry's fifth and sixth year that Harry had somehow found his way _here_ and how did he end up _here_ of all places? He had only come by to see his friends as his relatives had kicked him out of the house for the day.

"Thank you very much, they will be with you shortly," the nurse said with a fake smile.

Harry didn't notice though, he just nodded and sat down on a plastic chair. He could see all of his memories flying past his face but most of all it was the memories of his battles against Voldermort.

His first year at Hogwarts was interesting enough but the fun started before he even got to school. It all started the night of his 11th birthday; he found out that he was a wizard and that he was also famous for something he could even remember. As the year went on Harry made friends with Ron, was sorted into Gryffindor, saved Hermione from a mountain troll, made a rival and made it to the school Quidicth team. What put the icing on the cake that year was his love of the Great Lake, oh and his DADA teacher who was trying to murder him. Turned out that Professor Qurill was a Death Eater with Lord Voldermort on the back of his head, which after going though lots of puzzles with his friends, Harry was left to face Voldermort all by himself at only eleven years old. Oh yes, let the fun times roll on.

The second year was...ok, if you don't count a giant snake running around loss in the castle's drain pipes and freezing people with its deadly gaze, the whole school turning on him, Ginny being posed by Voldermort, a cursed diary and having to kill the giant snake, which turned out to be a Baskalist. Which he got poisoned from and would of died if it wasn't for Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix, healing him.

Third year his apparently deranged convict of a godfather had escaped from prison and he'd been attacked by a werewolf. What a family reunion with his Godfather and his honorary Godfather that year was.

Fourth year well that had been a joke, having been entered into a competition that could have killed him and very nearly did. Voldermort had also come back that year using Harry's blood.

Fifth year, this year, Harry all most lost his Godfather in the battle at the Veil and he'd been isolated and called mad.

Now here he was, _here_ of all places, as Harry went though his memories of the past five years, he realized something.

'I've stop up to Voldermort and his Death Eaters so why am I so scared for?' thought Harry, yes he was going to do this, he would not let _this place_ defeat him so easily.

"Mr. Potter? The dentist will see you now," said the dentist's assistant "Mr. Potter?"

"What's taking so long Sally?" the Dentist called from the practice room.

"We've got another one Bill," Sally called back; if her memories were right then she would be a millionaire by the amount of times people had fainted when she had called them for their turn to see the dentist.

**So do you like? Dentists are VERY scary! It's the truth! As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Smile'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	15. Word 14 Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings. **

**Word 13 – ****Smile**** – No pairings.**

"Albus, what in Merlin's name is going on?" asked a shocked Minerva as the Great Hall went dark and two spotlights shown down into the middle of the great hall.

"I don't know Minerva but it seems like we'll be getting a show without dinner tonight," chuckled Dumbledore.

Just then the Weasley twins appeared under the spot light and began to sing:

**With a smile and a song  
Life is just a bright sunny day  
Your cares fade away  
And your heart is young**

The twins then spelled a 3D image of a heart out that had wrinkles on it and made the wrinkles go away.

**With a smile and a song  
All the world seems to waken anew  
Rejoicing with you  
As the song is sung**

The twins then did a 3D image of someone waking up with a smile.

**There's no use in grumbling  
When the raindrops come tumbling  
Remember, you're the one  
Who can fill the world with sunshine**

The twins did a giant sun which had sunglasses on and had a smile.

**When you smile and you sing  
Everything is in tune and it's spring**

Much to everyone's shock, trees started appearing and grass

**And life flows along  
With a smile and a song**

With that the twins raised their wands and did a spell to cover everyone in flowers which made the Great Hall look like a meadow full of flowers, and then with a popping sound they were gone.

"Albus whatever happened during Molly's pregnancy with the twins to make them like _this_," said Minerva as she cleaned the flowers of herself with a wave of her wand.

"I don't know but whatever Molly and Arthur did, I like how the twins turned out," Albus said with a smile making Minerva grown in horror.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Mittens'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	16. Word 15 Mittens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings. **

**Word 15 – M****ittens**** – No pairings.**

**All right, I'm English here so cut me some slack if I got the meaning of this word wrong but isn't the word 'Mittens' the same as saying 'gloves' the type of gloves you where when its snowing and such? Hope I'm right in this chapter!**

"Severus…what are you wearing on your hands?" asked a shocked Lucius, he had come to Hogwarts to see his friend one cold and snow day only to find his wearing _those things_.

"You remember a couple of weeks ago when my mittens went missing?" Severus asked, glad that none of his student was around to see him wearing _these_ mittens.

"Yes….." Lucius said warily as he looked at the mittens as if they had been created by the Dark Lord and Dumbledore in the dark.

"It seems that Miss. Lovegood had taken them and decided to do some work on them, said it would keep the nargals away," Severus said as he took the mittens off, went to a nearby wardrobe and started looking around for some other mittens that he might have.

"The nargals?" asked Lucius as he sat down on the nearest chair.

"Yes, it would seem that Miss. Lovegood is either like Lockheart, mad **(In England mad is another way of saying crazy, not only the angry mad)**, like our dear seer in the tower with a mixture of Hagrid in her or she could be a true seer," said Severus as he found what he was looking for, a pair of plain black mittens.

"I think that Miss. Lovegood is both a true seer with a bit of madness to her, also with what she has done to your mittens……Miss. Lovegood wouldn't cut it as a fashion designer," Lucius said as he started at the mittens.

"Yes, I will not wear those mittens!" Severus said as he glared at the mittens.

"Come on Severus, what's so bad about the mittens?" joked Lucius.

His only answer was that of Severus setting the neon pink fluffy with dolphins, kittens and other cute animals on them mittens on fire.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Church'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	17. Word 16 Church

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has sort of pairings, its DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter but its only mentioned and nothing else like. Ok, sorry for this chapter taking so long but it was really hard to write!!!**

**Also! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime/manga that is mentioned in this chapter.**

**Word 16 – Church – ****DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter****.**

"So who's your favourite then?" asked Hermione as she and Harry sat in Gryffindor's common room near the fire during a snowy winter night.

"I'd have to say Yugioh, Tsubasa, Naruto, Immortal Rain and GundamWing /Ac, there are some other's but I like them the best," Harry answered.

"You like GundamWing /Ac too! Who's your favourite pilot?" Hermione asked as she leaned forward.

"Duo Maxwell, what about you?" Harry answered with a grin.

"Well for me it has to be Quature Winner but it's scary that how much Quature and Draco look alike! I mean blond hair and blue eyes!" Hermione said with a mock sigh.

"That's true, but then again we can all be like the pilots, I mean what about Chang Wufei and Chang Cho? Them being related by any chance?" asked Harry with a smile this grew at Hermione's look of horror.

"Wufei would kill Cho!" Hermione said "But what would the pilots think of Hogwarts?"

"Well I think they would all take it in their stride but Duo…"Harry said but slowly trailed off.

"But Duo what?" Hermione asked she had never found someone who liked anime and manga as well at this school and now she did she wouldn't let them go.

"Well Duo is a hard one, I mean he is basically a Christian right? Wear's a Priest's outfit, has a cross and dog collar, grew up in a Church but then again with everything his gone though added in and his personality you got to think that there will be another reaction from him that's possible, you know?" Harry asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Oh Harry, I understand now," Hermione said with an understanding look on her face.

"You understand what now Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You want to be Duo's lover forever and have hot, steamy yaoi love in a church! Just a symbolic way of doing things Harry!" Hermione said with hearts and stars in her eyes.

Though all Harry could do was fall of his chair, go red in the face and say nothing but utter nonsense.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Pig'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	18. Word 17 Pig

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings.**

**Word 1 – Pig – no pairings.**

"I can't believe that you really did that Minerva," Mad eye said as he looked down at Ronald Weasley's new form.

"Well he was warned!" Minerva said in her defence, well she _had_ told Ron to stop eating in his normal manner…

"But Minerva you told me off for doing this to Malfoy, I believe your words was 'we don't transfigure students as punishment any more'," Mad eye said wishing he could of done it to Ron.

"Oh Alastor stop whining like a child, if he still continues this behaviour in front of everyone then you can do it next time," Minava said with a stressed sigh.

"Well knowing what his like this won't be the last time this will happen to the lad, but what about Albus?" asked Mad eye, knowing his old friend would make them stop.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Albus," Minerva said with a small smile.

"_You_ will take care of Albus," Mad Eye said with a suggestive look.

"Really Alastor, not like that!" Minerva shuddered at just the thought "I meant that I'll make him see things our way."

"I know Minerva but you know what a sour puss Albus can be," Mad Eye said as he and Minerva tuned to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Err, Professors? Could you please come back and turn Ron into a human again?" Hermione asked as she saw the two professors was about to leave Ron in his new form.

"Why should we do that girl?" Mad Eye asked as he glared at the girl.

"Well its against the rules and-"

"Miss. Granger, live a bit, life isn't all about the rules!" Minerva said as she was getting short of patience with Hermione.

"But Professor you turned Ronald into a PIG," Hermione said in an unbelieving tone.

"Well he does eat like one..." Mad Eye said with a stern look at Ron and all he got in reply from Ron was a cross 'Oink'.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Secret meeting****'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	19. Word 18 secret meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has James/Lily and Sirius/Remus pairings.**

**Word 1 – ****Secret meeting**** – James/Lily and Sirius/Remus pairings.**

"Are you sure this will work?" James Potter asked Sirius Black.

"Of course it will! You will me with Lily and I'll be with Remus in no time at all!" Sirius said with mock anger at James.

"Fine but I don't want this secret meeting to turn into what the others have," James said, he was a prankster not suicidal.

"It wasn't our fault that our Flower and Wolf found out about our secret meetings and decided to prank us," Sirius said.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't want to find myself hanging from the Great Hall's ceiling while wearing the girl's uniform but in neon pink colour and smelling like I was dragged though a factory that makes both perfume and manure," James said stubbornly.

"Well that won't happen again as our secret meeting isn't be hold in the Great Hall but in a different location!" Sirius said proudly.

"Padfoot, the idea to change the meeting place was great-"

"I know, aren't I the best?" said a proud Sirius.

"But couldn't it be a little more…" James said as he trailed off not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.

"More what?" Sirius asked, not understanding what James was getting at.

"I don't know a little more secret!" James said with a sight to let out his frustration.

"But Lily and Remus wouldn't have thought about our secret meeting place to be so obvious!" Sirius said, trying to defend his idea.

"Yes but don't you think that they could be listening in on us?" James said as he looked around and saw others listening though they tried not to show that they was.

"They wouldn't do that!" Sirius said making the people listening in quickly look away.

"And why not?" James said as he crossed his arms.

"There not here and theirs too much noise around us!" Sirius said, he couldn't see anything wrong with their location.

"Yeah but Lily's friends are here too," James said as he broke it down into little bits.

"But how could your flower's friends could of found our secret meeting?!" asked a shocked Sirius as he saw some of Lily's friends laughing at them, he didn't know that they was their!

"Sirius where having our secret meeting in the middle of the Gryffindor common room," James deadpanned.

Sirius only said "Oh."

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be '****Black Eyes'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	20. Word 19 Black Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has Lucius/Severus pairing.**

**Word 19 – ****Black Eyes**** – Lucius/Severus pairing.**

"You mean to tell me that you can't find him?" Bellaix said with a smirk on her face "How hard can it be to find Snape? His either in one of the potion labs, teaching the dunderheads or in his personal chambers at the school."

"Well his not in any of those places or I wouldn't be a-"Luciucs began but stopped when he saw…or thought he saw…a penguin walk past the door.

"You wouldn't be what!" Snapped Bellaix, not liking being ignored.

"An idiot for forgetting our anaversaiy of when we started going out but still don't you get the feeling that Severus' black eyes are watching us?" Lucius asked with a shiver of nervous.

Before Bellaix could answer, Crabb Snr. Came running into the room looking like a bat had chased him out of hell so Lucuis asked:

"I take it that you've had a run in with Severus then? Do you know where he is?"

"That, that _creature_ could of well been that damn bat," Crabb Snr. Said after getting his breath back.

"And what is this creature and where can I get one?" Bellaix asked as she started to plot the many ways she could tourture her enamies into insanaty.

"Its human! Or we all thought that he was......" Crabb Snr. Said as he dropped to the floor and currlded up into a ball.

"Merlin man, are we being invded by the light or what?" Luciucs asked, beging to get feed up, he had to find his black eyed lover!

"Yes, you baby! Who is it!" Belliax asked, just wanting to cruico Crabb Snr.

"Their! Its their! The evil creature is about!" Crabb Snr. Said as he pointed to the doorway.

Their standing in the door way was a black eyed...penguin.

Lucius sighed and said: "Love, your adorable in your animagus form but for Melrin Severus why do you have to become a killer penguin for when you look so cute!"

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from but so cute Seveurs is as a penguin! Next chapter's word will be '****Night Wind'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	21. Word 20 Night Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings.**

**Word 20 – ****Night Wind**** – no pairing.**

"We will attack tonight!" Voldermort said as he sat in his throne during a Death Eater's meeting.

"My Lord you are so great," Malfoy Snr. said as he bowed very low.

"Nothing can stop you," Crabbe Snr. Said.

"But there is tonight's weather…" came Snape's voice.

"What do you mean?" Voldermort asked carefully, it wasn't like Snape to complain about the weather.

"My Lord as your healer I am only worried about your health and…." Snape said as he slowly trailed off as he let Voldermort think.

"And what?" Voldermort asked he had just been brought back from his sprit form; he didn't want anything to happen to his new body!

"The Night wind might hurt your skin!" Snape said with no amusement.

"The night wind?" Voldermort asked as his eyes went wide in shock.

"Yes My Lord! Tonight it is very wind and as you have just gotten your body back you're going to be very sensitive too –"Snape explained but Voldermort interpreted him.

"Bellaix get that perverted look off of your face," Voldermort said as he _cricoed_ her.

"Sorry My Lord," Bellaix said shakily as she tried to stand up after Voldermort had stopped the _crico._

"And I know what you mean Snape!" Voldermort said with a glare at Snape.

"So you understand that because of the night wind that you'll have too-"

"Yes I get it so shut up, get lost and well do the final battle some other time," Voldermort said and with that he gets up and leaves the meeting room once his gone the others start talking.

"I can't believe that he really brought that lie about the night wind hurting his skin!" Avery said in shock.

"Me neither but this just means that we've finally got what we want!" Malfoy said as he took out a pink DVD case.

"Yayay! A big happy Death Eater sleepover while we watch the new Barbie movie!" crackled Bellaix insanely.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from but have pity on me as I'm about to be stuck in college! Next chapter's word will be 'Owl****'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	22. Word 21 Owl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings.**

**Word 20 – ****Owl**** – no pairing.**

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled as he tried to protect his bacon.

"Wow mate what have you done to Hedwig? She's like a demon owl," Ron said in shock as they watched Harry's owl, Hedwig, dive bomb them for Harry's bacon.

"I managed to let her out at night this summer and this little old lady has been feeding her bacon which means that she's got a bacon fetish, damn owl," Harry said as he muttered the last part but Hedwig heard him which meant that Harry got a hard nip on the ear as Hedwig went by.

"Really Harry, a demon owl with a bacon fetish?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to them, she had just finished her extra curriculum class and had come to join them for lunch.

"It's true! Just because you haven't seen it happen with your own eyes doesn't mean that it's not real!" Harry said as he ducked Hedwig again "And why the hell is she only after my bacon? Stupid owl."

"Really Harry you should know better!" Hermione told Harry off as she placed some bacon on her plate….which Hedwig spotted as easy pickings as she was the only one not guarding her bacon.

"Err Hermione?" Ron asked carefully as he realized what Hedwig was planning.

"What Ronald?" Hermione asked as she placed the last piece of bacon onto her plate.

"Don't look now but it seems like Hedwig has gone for your bacon," Ron said as he and Harry tried not to laugh.

"What!" Hermione screeched as winced at the pitch Hermione's voice was Hedwig flew back to the owlery with bacon in her beak.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from! Next chapter's word will be 'Hate****'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	23. Word 22 Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has Harry/Ron.**

**Word 22 – Hate – Harry/Ron.**

"No, save me," Harry yelled as he ran and hid behind his lover.

"Mate what's wrong?" Ron asked as he was worried for his lover who seemed to be freaking out all day.

"It's following me, but don't worry my dear tomato I will protect you!" Harry said as he drew his wand and pointed it at a first year student.

"Wait Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked as he took Harry's wand away so he couldn't jinx the first year.

"I HATE YOU!" Harry yelled at the first year who broke into tears and ran back to their common room.

"That was a bit mean mate, I mean you haven't even met that first year yet," Ron said as he hugged Harry.

"Ron I never said I hated that first year…" Harry said in a calm manner which made Ron dread what was coming "I just hated the colour she was wearing."

"The colour?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yes she had blue on her clothes," Harry said with a cute pout which made Ron want to kiss Harry which he did.

"So you can fight Dark Lords, save lives and everything but you're afraid of the colour blue," Ron deadpanned.

"It's not the colour I hate but what the colour means," Harry said with a suffering sigh as he buried his head in Ron's shoulder.

"And what does the colour blue mean to make you hate it so much then?" Ron asked as he hugged Harry close not caring about anyone else.

Looking up at his boyfriend Harry answered "Freedom."

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from! Next chapter's word will be 'Peace****'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	24. Word 23 Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has Dumbledore/Minerva.**

**Word 22 – Peace – Dumbledore/Minerva.**

"Misters Weasley just what do you two think you are doing!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she made her way through the students who was enjoying the Halloween party and towards Fred and Gorge Weasley.

"Peace Minnie," the twins said together.

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall asked, she thought it was a Halloween party not a muggle tree hugging party.

"Good will to everyone, relax, be calm and be at peace, exams are upon us, if we stress then that won't be the hippy way.

Fred and Gorge Weasley had decided to dress up as hippies for this Halloween party while wearing baggy trousers that gave them a builder's bum.

"I don't care what costume your wear but pull up those trousers now," Professor McGonagall said with a stern look.

"But Minnie don't you like the view?" Fred…or was that Gorge asked her.

"Your costumes are very nice boy's bu-"

"You hear that everyone! Minnie likes our costumes, maybe it's because of our builder's bums!" the twins announced causing Professor McGonagall to go bright red and the students to laugh.

"That is enough Misters Weasley's," Professor McGonagall said and took the twins by the ear and dragged them out of the Great Hall.

"Look if you wanted some you could have just asked!" Gorge said as he struggled to get Professor McGonagall to let go of his ear.

Fred agreed with his twin brother: "Yeah if you and Dumbledore needed this much of a spice up of your sex life then you could have just asked for these peace hippy outfits for your bedroom role play!"

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from! Next chapter's word will be '****Chocolate-covered strawberries'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	25. Word 24 Chocolatecovered strawberries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has Minerva/?.**

**Word 22 – ****Chocolate-covered strawberries****–Minerva/?.**

"Oh my," Minerva gasp as instead of her normal dinner appearing some Chocolate-covered strawberries appeared instead on February 14th.

"What the matter?" Poppy asked as she heard her friend's shocked gasp.

"Someone sent me some Chocolate-covered strawberries," Minerva explained as she moved the plate gently to show Poppy the Chocolate-covered strawberries.

"It seems that you've got someone trying to woo you Minerva," Poppy said as she giggled like a school girl "I wonder who the lucky admire is?"

"If it's one of Potter's or Black's tricks their going to find themselves in serious trouble," Minerva said as she glared at said people who were messing around with their friends at Gryffindor table.

"Come on Minerva, its Valentine's day and someone sent you Chocolate-covered strawberries! Who do you think it was?" Poppy asked as she wondered who one earth would send her friend Chocolate-covered strawberries, could it be Dumbledore? Better not as that though made her (Poppy) feel badly ill.

"Well if I knew who it was I wouldn't be sitting here now would I? Minerva said with a pointed look.

"What would you be doing then?" Poppy asked as she wondered what her friend might do if the person who sent the Chocolate-covered strawberries was a student.

"I'd be off finding them and giving them detention until they can't tell which way is up," Minerva said with a look that meant doom for the sender.

"Why do you think this is a prank by a student Minerva? I mean these Chocolate-covered strawberries are to die for," Poppy moaned as she pinched one off of the plate and ate it.

"Which is why they are going to die…..or as close as I can get to it," Minerva said as she stood up.

"Minerva?" Poppy asked as she watched her friend stand up.

"I know who did it and it wasn't Potter and his group either," Minerva said as she walked out of the Great Hall.

Poppy sighed as she watched her friend walk out of the Great Hall "I don't know if I should be congratulating the sender of the Chocolate-covered strawberries or helping them run away from Minerva."

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from! Next chapter's word will be '****Coffee'****. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	26. Word 25 Coffee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings.**

**Word 25 – ****Coffee****–no pairings**

"Don't go anywhere near Severus Snape today," Voldermort instructed his Death Eaters.

"My Lord, why shouldn't we? I mean his suppose to be the healer and potion master for the dark side and…" Avery trailed off in shock as his Lord different _cricco_ him.

"My Lord are you feeling well?" Malfoy Snr. asked carefully, their Lord wasn't normally this calm.

"I am fine Luciucs," Voldermort said which made his followers mouths drop in shock "Its Severus Snape you should look out for."

"I don't mean any disrespect my Lord but didn't you ask Snape to have that potion ready for today?" Bellixa asked with a low bow.

"True I did but I'm not this suicidal, not after last time…" Voldermort said.

"Last time my Lord?" all the Death Eather's asked as one.

"Let's just say it included me in a pink tutu, swan lake and…." Voldermort said, glad that he was wearing glamour's so that his blush didn't show.

"But what is the reason?" Crabbe Snr. Said showing some brain that his son didn't inherit.

"You want to know what's wrong with Severus?" Voldermort asked.

"My Lord whatever is wrong with Snape can't be too bad as he _is_ a weakling," Bellaix said with a sneer.

"Very well, I'll tell you," Voldermort said and the Death Eater's leaned in close to hear "He worked though the night trying to get my potion completed and…"

"My Lord, Snape is just sleep deprived and normally is when it comes to potions so why should we be so careful around him?" Nott Snr. Asked, not getting what his Lord meant.

"The reason is that he has not slept in over 12 hours and his hasn't had his three cups of coffee today either," Voldermort said plainly.

"Ah, well that's different then….no coffee is a death trap for anyone," Malfoy Snr. Said as the other Death Eater's agreed with him.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from! The next chapter will be the half way marker with a few questions in it for the other tables which I'm going to do. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	27. Halfway Point info and authors questions

Hi everyone, I've come to the halfway point of the 50 words prompt challenge table 1! So what do you think of it so far? I'm planning to finish this table off and then doing the other 4 tables for different fandom's, though I'm stuck on which ones to chose, So I'm taking votes on what you want me to do for each table. The ones that have been decided already are shown below so I just need 3 fandom's, help!

Table 1 – Harry Potter

Table 2 – Yugioh

Table 3 – Open to votes until I write it

Table 4 – Open to votes until I write it

Table 5 – Open to votes until I write it

So their they are! Also, I've included a sort of reference table for you to look at and see what has happen in the first 25 word prompts that I've done, I hope you enjoy the madness as I do the rest of the tables!

**Table 1**

1. Drunk– Drunk Dumbledore and Moody on spiked lemon drops – no pairings.

2. Library– Hermione and Remus in library with a rude photo album – Remus/Sirius.

3. Love– Draco prose's to Pansy – Draco/Pansy.

4. Guilt– Professor McGonagall looks for Halloween catnip – no pairings.

5. Gnome– Arthur and Molly fight over a 'muggle' Gnome – no pairings.

6. Cow – Luna show's Neville her pet cow called Strawberry Milkshake – no pairings.

7. Rose's – Harry flying in rose's petal's finds his true mate – Draco/Harry.

8. Puzzle – Dumbledore and Snape doing a Jigsaw Puzzle – No pairings.

9. Cigarettes – Done – Harry kills Voldermort and his inner circle with Cigarettes – no pairings.

10. Sex –Jean-Claude and Asher give Harry a sexy dance that ends with sex – Jean- Claude/Asher/Harry

11. Tampon – A muggle maths class which involves liquid measurements – no pairings.

12. Child – Lilly tells James she pregnant with Harry – Lilly/James.

13. Memories – Harry at the dentist – no pairings.

14. Smile - A song fic where the Weasley twins sing – no pairings.

15. Mittens – Luna makes Severus mittens more 'fashionable'.

16. Church – Hermione and Harry talk about which GundamWing /Ac Gundam Pilot is their fav – Duo/Harry.

17. Pig – Ron gets turned into a pig – no pairings.

18. Secret meeting – James and Sirius plan on how to get Lily and Remus - James/Lily and Sirius/Remus pairings.

19. Black eyes – Severus the Penguin stalks Lucius Malfoy – Luscis/Severus

20. Night wind - Voldermort's skin is to sensitive and the Death Eater's have a sleepover with a Barbie movie – no pairings.

21. Owl – Hedwig is a demon owl with a bacon fetish – no pairings

22. Hate – Harry hate's the colour blue – Harry/Ron pairing

23. Peace – The Weasley twins dress up as hippies and help spice up the head's of Hogwarts sex life – Dumbledore/Minerva pairing.

24. Chocolate-covered strawberries – Someone send Minerva them – Minerva/? Pairing.

25. Coffee – Why Severus should have at least three cups of coffee in the morning – no pairing.

Yamiyugi23


	28. Word 26 Pineapple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings.**

**Word 26 – ****Pineapple****–no pairings**

"What do you think you two are doing?" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins "Those Pineapples are for our guests!"

"But mum, these parts are the rubbish; you did tell us to throw these bits of the pineapples away didn't you?" Gorge asked as he picked up the top half of an empty pineapple, emptied it and placed it on his head as a hat.

"Fredric Weasley you take that pineapple off of your head this instance!" Mrs. Weasley yelled which brought the rest of the family into the kitchen.

"Hunny what's wrong?" Arthur asked his wife.

"Tell them that pineapples are NOT hats!" screed Molly at her husband.

"Boys, pineapples are not hats, were going to be eating out of them!" Arthur said repeating his wife which got him a glare.

"Oh really? I thought that I was the kitchen person in this family?" Molly said with a tap of her foot.

"Dear, I was shown by Hermione this wonderful recipe where the muggles use the pineapples'-"

"You and your damn muggle obsession, first of all it was rubber ducks and now its pineapples!"

"Molly…."

"Guys I think we might want to go outside…" Ginny said as she and her brother's name out of the house.

As Arthur and Molly argued and their children escaped outside no one noticed that the twins where still wearing the pineapples on their head though when Ron asked about the pineapple hats the reply got was:

"Yummy, eatable hats!"

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from! The next chapter will be the word 'Broken Glass'. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	29. Word 27 Broken Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings.**

**Word 26 – ****Broken Glass****–no pairings**

**Can I just say that I have no knowledge of anything to do with gardening now so if I mess up here you don't flame me.**

"What the hell was that noise?" Professor Sprout asked as she turned to face Professor Lockheart

"My dear woman, I was only helping your garden out as you do know that broken glass is good for the plant?" Professor Lockheart said with a million watt smile which didn't seem to work on Professor Sprout.

"Broken glass?" Professor Sprout asked with a stern look at Professor Lockheart.

"Why yes," Professor Lockheart said with another one of his award winning smiles "During my travels I have come across people who actually use their rubbish to make their compose for their garden! So I thought I'd help you along with your garden Professor Sprout as you're so busy."

"And you would be doing that with broken glass?" Professor Sprout said as she crossed her arms.

"Why I would be mixing the broken glass into the soil and then you would use the broken glass mixed soil like you would normal soil," Professor Lockheart said with a smile that would cause any of his fans to faint.

"Lockheart," Professor Sprout said with a glare on the normally kind woman's face.

"Yes Professor Sprout?" Professor Lockheart asked, not really noticing the danger he was in.

Though Professor Sprout's punch coming towards him was the last thing Professor Lockheart was able to see before he found himself in a sea of blackness with a lot of pain.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from! The next chapter will be the word 'Party'. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	30. Word 28 Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has Harry/? pairings.**

**Word 28 – ****party****–Harry/?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

"You want me to WHAT!" Harry cried out in shock as he found himself being dragged out of his office by the Weasely twins.

"You mister minster of magic has been working too hard!" the twins said as they exited Harry's office.

"But I'm meant to be working hard!" Gorge said as he tightened his grip on a struggling Harry as Fred let go and locked the door.

"But you have to have a date to go to parties!" Harry cried out as he tried to think of anything and every single reason he could why he couldn't go.

"We've thought about that dear little brother so don't think you're getting out of it!" Fred said as he placed Harry's set of keys into his pocket.

"But what about clothes?" Harry asked as he quickly looked around for his would be lover.

"Well mister I can't go because I've got to work myself to the grave so can't look after myself or attended a party if you look over to the doorway you'll see that we've taken care of both of those problems," the twins said as they pushed Harry in the direction of said doorway.

Looking in the direction the twins had 'pushed' him in Harry slowly looked up until his eyes fell on..._him_.

"It's you," Harry said shocked as _he_ moved forward and took Harry's minister robes off of him and start to rub his shoulders and next.

"Love don't do this to yourself, don't you want to be with me?" _he_ purred out as _he_ massaged some knots out of Harry's shoulders.

"Yes," Harry moaned out in pure pleasure.

"Then will you come to the party with me and make sure you relax more?" _he _asked as _his_ hands stopped causing Harry to moan in disappointment.

"Yes, yes just don't stop," Harry moaned as he felt _him_ smirk against his neck.

Before Harry or the twins could do anything, Harry was picked up and taken into the room with a bed in it that Harry used for the times he worked over night at the office. Once they entered the room a _silnco _and locking charm was applied.

After a few minutes of looking at the closed door, Gorge turned to Fred and asked:

"Weren't we supposed to take Harry and his lover to the New Year party?"

Looking at his twin with a smirk, Fred replied:

"We were just sent to get Harry out of that evil 'paper work room' and to a party or something, which we've achieved because it seems that Harry and his lover is sure in hell fire are having a party in that room!"

**That's the end of that chapter! What do you think of it? Does anyone know who Harry's lover is because my muse wouldn't let me know! The next chapter word is 'First Date'.**


	31. word 29 first date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has Harry/? pairings.**

**Word 29 – ****First Date ****–Harry/?**

"You've got what!" Hermione screeched in shock.

"His going out on his first date," Ron said with a giant grin on his face.

"Shut it you two," Harry muttered going bright red "I'm just happy that its not Ginny after..."

"Mate," Ron said with a sigh and patted Harry on the back "You know that I don't blame you about Ginny, she's gone a bit..."

"Crazy?" Hermione asked as she started too sorted out the mess of clothes Harry had created.

Ron sent Hermione a pointed look "Look mate, it's not your fault what happened to Ginny...with the war and what mum told her about marrying you but still this is your first date so enjoy yourself."

"Ron this isn't my first date," Harry said as he let Hermione hold different clothes against him as she muttered to herself.

"I know that mate, good thing you know how to throw off that mind control spell huh?" Ron asked as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said as Hermione held up another piece of clothing to him before nodding and placing it on the bed with some other clothes and began to put Harry's clothes away.

"Well good luck for your date Harry," Ron said as he watched Hermione slowly edging towards Harry "Also good luck for surviving until your date too."

"What in Merlin's name do you mean Ro-"Harry asked soon found himself being pushed into the bathroom with clothes and a pairing of shoes.

"Have a shower and whatever you men do in the shower **(what gave it away that this author is female? lol)** and get changed into those clothes," Hermione said as she shut the door in Harry's face.

"Was that really necessary Hermione?" Ron asked as he hugged Hermione.

"It's about time that he went on a date and this being his first date it needs to be special," Hermione said with a nod.

"But you don't even the people Harry's going on his first date with," Ron said but soon regretted it as Hermione turned around and glared at him.

"Err..." Ron said as he looked away "I'm sure there really nice people Mione."

"PEOPLE! MORE THEN ONE PERSON!" Hermione yelled causing Ron to wince at the volume.

"Well yes, they've been together for a while know but since the war has ended and everything they decided to take Harry on his first date," Ron said and was about to continue when a knock at the door was heard.

"Harry are you ready? Me and Gorge are here," Fred called from the other side of the door.

A pale faced Ron watched as Hermione marched up to the door, he _almost_ felt sorry for Fred and Gorge...almost.

**That's the end of that chapter! What do you think of it? The next chapter word is 'Guts'.**


	32. word 30 Guts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings.**

**Word 30 – Guts –no pairings**

**I know this chapter is REALLY short but my muse wouldn't let me write anything else or any other way for this word!**

"Stupid Snape," Neville Longbottom muttered as he walked into the Great Hall during Lunch time.

Seeing Neville walking up towards him, Professor Snape stood up and meets Neville in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Mr. Lonbottom is there something I can do for you?" Professor Snape asked with his usual sneer.

"Yes you can," Neville said calmly.

"Oh and what might that be?" Professor Snape asked with a raised eye brow.

Neville didn't reply he just punched Snape in the stomach.

The Great Hall was silent in shock until a student shouted out"That took guts Neville but now run like the wind!"

**That's the end of that chapter! What do you think of it? The next chapter word is '****Guitar'****.**


	33. Word 31 Guitar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Disclaimer for this chapter: I don't own the 'Duck song' so don't sue me as I make no money and have no rights! **

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings.**

**Word 31 – Guitar –no pairings**

"Class, today's care of magical creatures will be about muggle duck's," Hagrid said as he went into his hut and came out with a guitar much to the shock of the class.

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked carefully "Ducks are not magical animals and we don't have any ducks in Hogwarts.

"My God Hermione, not magical?" Hagrid asked as he began to tune his guitar "Then you havn't heard about duck's and lemonade then!"

The class watched in shock as Hargid strummed the string of his guitar and began to sing:

"A duck walked up to a lemonade stand  
and he said to the man running the stand  
Hey. got any grapes?

The man said no we just sell lemonade. It's cold and its fresh and it's all home made. Can I sell you glass? The duck said "I'll pass".  
Then he waddled away. Till the very next day.

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man that was running the stand  
Hey. You got any grapes?

The man said no, like I said yesterday, we just sell lemonade okay?  
Why not give it a try? The duck said Goodbye.  
Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away  
Till the very next day.

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man that was running the stand  
Hey. You got any grapes?

The man said look, this is getting old. Lemonade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go? The duck said "No."  
Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away  
Till the very next day.

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man that was running the stand  
Hey. You got any grapes?

The man said THAT'S IT!! If you don't stay away, duck, I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck.  
So don't get to close! The duck said Adios.  
Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away  
Till the very next day.

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man that was running the stand  
Hey. You got any glue?

What?

You got any glue?  
No, why would I– Oh!

Then one more question for you:  
Got any grapes?

And the man just stopped. Then he started to smile. Then he started to laugh. He laughed for a while.  
Then he said, "Come on duck, let's walk to the store. I'll buy you some grapes so you won't have to ask anymore."

So they walked to the store and the man bought some grapes. He offered one to the duck and the duck said "No thanks".

"But you know what sounds good? It would make my day.  
Do you think this store, do you think this store, do you think this store… has any… lemonade?"

Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away."

The song ended with the class being able to hear the quacking of ducks.

Hagrid moved his guitar to the side and stood up asking "So now tell me if ducks aren't magical creatures?"

**That's the end of that chapter! What do you think of it? The next chapter word is '****Sour'****.**


	34. Words 32 and 33 Sour Candy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Disclaimer for this chapter: I don't own the 'Duck song' so don't sue me as I make no money and have no rights! **

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them! This chapter has no pairings.**

**Word 32 and 33 – Sour and Candy –no pairings**

"Sour Candy?" Dumbledore asked as he looked down into the box of sour candy that Poppy had just given him.

"Yes sour candy," Poppy said "I know it's your birthday so I got you some muggle sour candy."

"Why thank you Poppy!" Dumbledore said as he opened the box and began to pick a sour candy.

"It's alright Albus," Poppy said and then moved to exit Dumbledore's office.

As Poppy got to the door and opened it she turned around and gave Dumbledore a look of 'you better be careful with those' "Just for the record I don't approve of you having all of this sugar but as it's your birthday and everything."

"And I still say what I always say, thank you Poppy for the sour candy, they will be enjoyed," Dumbledore said with a smile as he picked up a particular large sour candy.

Poppy nodded her head and quickly walked out of Dumbledore's office, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to appear on her face. Poppy walked down the stairs and waited for the fireworks to begin.

*****Back in Dumbledore's office*****

"Now then let's see what you taste like shall we?" Dumbledore asked to the lemon drop **(hey no one ever said he was sane!) **and popped it into his mouth and waited for the lovely flavour of the sour candy to explode in his mouth.

*****Back with Poppy*****

"Poppy have you given Albus that sour candy box?" Minerva asked as she entered the hall way.

"YUCK! FAWKES I'VE BEEN POISNED! THIS IS NOT SOUR CANDY!"

Poppy turned to Minerva and said "Does that answer you question?"

**To be continued with the next word!**

**If anyone reads this challenge word 50 prompt fic drop me a line and tell me what you think of these short one shots as I'm thinking about making them into more lighter fics' like how I created Severus's new wardrobe from one of these word prompt challenges ^^**


	35. Words 24, 35, 45, 46 and 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it.**

**Hope you enjoy reading these chapters for the challenges as much as I have writing them, and don't ask where this one came from as I was eating too much sugar when this chapter came to me.**

**Word 34 Slide, Word 35 Swing, Word 45 Games, Word 46 Field, Word 48 Ball – Molly/Arthur**

"Arthur Weasley, come back here this minute!" Molly cried as her husband ignored her and ran onto the muggle games field.

"Molly look!" Arthur said as he held up a muggle bouncy ball "It's one of those muggle bouncy balls!"

Molly sighed as she watched her husband ply with the ball. Why did she have to have a husband with an obsession with muggles? She had a perfect life in her opinion, children, grandchildren, and so much more. But there was one thing that she didn't and never would understand, her husband's obsession with muggles.

"Molly! Come and push me on the swing!" Arthur cried out breaking Molly out of her thoughts.

The sight that met Molly when she looked up made her laugh. Arthur had somehow managed to end up looking like a pretzel human on a swing.

"Look Molly! I've managed to get on this muggle swing all by myself!" Arthur said as he looked like a proud child who had just managed to achieve a very difficult task.

"Arthur dear why don't you just try that long flat thing over their?" Molly asked as she helped her husband sort himself out and get off of the swing.

Arthur looked to where Molly had pointed to and spotted the slide.

"Great idea dear! I've never seen a muggle slide before!" Arthur said as he ran to the slide and tried to climb up the smooth metal part of the slide.

A family of muggles had just arrived and had watched Arthur explore the games field with the swings, slide and ball. The mother walked up to Molly and said:

"Don't worry dear, if you would like the number I know just a place that you can send him to, they'll look after him. The place is called 'Happy Bunnies farm for the mentally unstable."

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next chapter's word will be 'I don't know! It's so fun mixing the words together! Some of them just fit together like this small one shot! Let's see what I can get up to!'. Thanks and I hope you like it and that you R+R!**


	36. Words 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me! I have no rights, or make money because of the usual things in disclaimers so don't sue, kill, or through rotten tomato's at me!**

**Words 36 Hug, 37 Letter, 38 xxx, 39 Diary, 40 kiss, 44 A box of tissues**

With a sigh Petunia stood up and stretched her back. Why couldn't she just of left cleaning the loft to the freak when he came home she would never know.

Opening the last box, Petunia noticed a diary; curiously she picked up the diary and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sitting here with a box of tissues crying my eyes out; yes Lilly is crying her eyes out with a tube of muggle ice-cream and a box of tissues._

_I got a letter from my sister while I was eating in the Great Hall this morning only to find that she didn't want anything to do with me and blamed our parent's deaths on me. _

_I'm glad that I'm going to be marrying James Potter at the end of the school year as it looks like she's also thrown me out of the house without any of my belongs._

_I can't believe she said these things in a letter of all things and she had the nerve to put 'xxx' at the end of the letter before the name! I mean if your writing a letter to someone kicking them out of their home there must be something wrong with them if they put 'xxx' before signing their name!_

_Even though she's basically disowned my from the family I find myself missing the hug she gave me when things got rough and the kiss that she gave me to stop my tears. No matter what, Dursley or Evans, Petunia will always be my sister and I will always love her as my sister._

'_xxx'_

_Lilly Evans (soon to be Potter)_

_P.S: DIARY I'M PREGNATE! Do you think Petunia would be my baby's Godmother with Severus being the baby's Godfather? I fear for my child if what I'm guessing is correct and James is going to pick Sirius Black as the baby's Godfather._

Petunia in shock stood there in the loft for a few seconds before bursting into tears, what had she done?

**What do you think? I've come across the bit where I'm sort of finding some words that link together well like this chapters words link together! I've already got the next chapter planned out.**

**There should be one more 'chapter' and then I'll put up a list of the words, a summary of what happens in each chapter and the pairing to finish the challenge off!**

**Yay! Yamiyugi23 has almost completed the 50 word prompt challenge! I've done 2 tables with only 3 left to do! I'll try and complete the word challenge and then sort my other fic's out!**


	37. Words 41, 42, 43, 47, 49 and 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me! I have no rights, or make money because of the usual things in disclaimers so don't sue, kill, or through rotten tomato's at me!**

**Words 41 Emerald Green Lace, 42 Detention, 43 Massage, 47 Angel, 49 Red Bra and 50 Dream**

**Alright! This is the last chapter as next will be sort of like a content page! *Giggles* I've so wanted to do this pairing and I'm going to be writing a fic based on this little bit so don't be surprised if you find it repeated in one of my new fic's I'm planning the outline for! But Now on with the show!**

"Evil, being in detention is pure evil, I'm not even a student anymore," Harry muttered to himself as he cleaned Snape's cauldrons "It's not my fault that I had that dream from my angel or more likely my angels!"

"I don't think you need to talk to clean a cauldron Potter," Snape's voice came from the teacher's desk where he was marking students work.

With a sigh Harry continued to mutter about the stupid detention being evil and his angels being around.

'They better do what they promised to do when I told them about my dream' Harry muttered as he thought back to the morning when he had told his mates about his dream that involved Emerald Green lace, a Massage and a Red bra.

Snape looked up from grading the papers "You'll continue this tomorrow night."

Taking that as a dismissal for the night Harry stiffly walked up the stairs and into the rooms that he shared with his mates.

As he entered their shared rooms Harry came face to face with his two mates. Sirius was holding a bottle of massage oil and was trying open the lid while Remus just lead Harry to the bed room where everything was the same from his dream.

Harry sighed with happiness as his mates got to work, it seemed that they had gotten the idea that he was over working himself and he needed to be pampered a bit.

**The end! The next word shall be…NONE! This is the last word and next chapter will have my happy celebration ranting in it along with my notes on each chapter that you can use as a sort of contents table if you wish.**


	38. a content page!

I DID IT! ^^ I'VE COMPLETED THIS 50 WORD CHALLENGE TABLE! *has mini party* I've completed tables 1 and 4 with tables 2 and 3 started! I'm going to make all the tables besides this one to be similar to that of table 4 which is my HP/OHSHC one shot with the Mori/Harry pairing.

Anyway, here is a sort of contents for this challenge of what I've done in each chapter. This way you can just look at this and skip the parts that you don't want to read ^^

**Table 1 – Harry Potter**

1. Drunk – Done – Drunk Dumbledore and Moody on spiked lemon drops – no pairings.

2. Library – Done – Hermione and Remus in library with a rude photo album – Remus/Sirius.

3. Love – Done – Draco prose's to Pansy – Draco/Pansy.

4. Guilt – Done – Professor McGonagall looks for Halloween catnip – no pairings.

5. Gnome – Done – Arthur and Molly fight over a 'muggle' Gnome – no pairings.

6. Cow – Done – Luna show's Neville her pet cow called Strawberry Milkshake – no pairings.

7. Rose's – Done – Harry flying in rose's petal's finds his true mate – Draco/Harry.

8. Puzzle – Done – Dumbledore and Snape doing a Jigsaw Puzzle – No pairings.

9. Cigarettes – Done – Harry kills Voldermort and his inner circle with Cigarettes – no pairings.

10. Sex – Done –Jean-Claude and Asher give Harry a sexy dance that ends with sex – Jean- Claude/Asher/Harry

11. Tampon – Done – A muggle maths class which involves liquid measurements – no pairings.

12. Child – Done – Lilly tells James she pregnant with Harry – Lilly/James.

13. Memories – Done – Harry at the dentist – no pairings.

14. Smile – Done – A song fic where the Weasley twins sing – no pairings.

15. Mittens – Luna makes Severus mittens more 'fashionable'.

16. Church – Hermione and Harry talk about which GundamWing /Ac Gundam Pilot is their fav – Duo/Harry.

17. Pig – Ron gets turned into a pig – no pairings.

18. Secret meeting – James and Sirius plan on how to get Lily and Remus - James/Lily and Sirius/Remus pairings.

19. Black eyes – Severus the Penguin stalks Lucius Malfoy – Luscis/Severus

20. Night wind - Voldermort's skin is to sensitive and the Death Eater's have a sleepover with a Barbie movie – no pairings.

21. Owl – Hedwig is a demon owl with a bacon fetish – no pairings

22. Hate – Harry hate's the colour blue – Harry/Ron pairing

23. Peace – The Weasley twins dress up as hippies and help spice up the head's of Hogwarts sex life – Dumbledore/Minerva pairing.

24. Chocolate-covered strawberries – Someone send Minerva them – Minerva/? Pairing.

25. Coffee – Why Severus should have at least three cups of coffee in the morning – no pairing.

26. Pineapple – The Weasley twins think Pineapples are hats.

27. Broken glass – Professor Lockheart tries to use Broken Glass to help Professor Sprout's plants grow – no pairings.

28. Party – Twins try to drag Harry out to party but Harry's lover steps in – Harry/?

29. First date – Ron and Hermione help Harry get ready for his first date – Harry/WeasleyTwins

30. Guts – Neville punches Snape – no pairings

31. Guitar – Hagrid sings the duck song – no pairings

32. Sour – Dumbledore discovers other sour candy – no pairings

33. Candy Dumbledore discovers other sour candy – no pairings

34. Slide – Molly and Arthur at a muggle games field – no pairings

35. Swing– Molly and Arthur at a muggle games field – no pairings

36. Hug – Petunia finds Lilly's diary in the loft – no pairings

37. Letter – Petunia finds Lilly's diary in the loft – no pairings

38. xxx – Petunia finds Lilly's diary in the loft – no pairings

39. Diary – Petunia finds Lilly's diary in the loft – no pairings

40. Kiss – Petunia finds Lilly's diary in the loft – no pairings

41. Emerald Green lace – Harry returns from a detention to find a nice surprise – DomSirius/SwitchRemus/SubHarry

42. Detention – Harry returns from a detention to find a nice surprise – DomSirius/SwitchRemus/SubHarry

43. Massage – Harry returns from a detention to find a nice surprise – DomSirius/SwitchRemus/SubHarry

44. A box of tissues – Petunia finds Lilly's diary in the loft – no pairings

45. Games– Molly and Arthur at a muggle games field – no pairings

46. Field– Molly and Arthur at a muggle games field – no pairings

47. Angel – Harry returns from a detention to find a nice surprise – DomSirius/SwitchRemus/SubHarry

48. Ball– Molly and Arthur at a muggle games field – no pairings

49. Red bra – Harry returns from a detention to find a nice surprise – DomSirius/SwitchRemus/SubHarry

50. Dream – Harry returns from a detention to find a nice surprise – DomSirius/SwitchRemus/SubHarry

Hope you enjoyed my attempt at this challenge and that you read the other tables!

**THE END OF TABLE 1 OF THE 50 PROMPT WORD CHALLNEGE FIC. YAMIYUGI23 WILL BE DOING THE OTHER 4 TABLES AS WELL WITH TABLE 4 ALREADY COMPLETED AT THIS TIME WITH TABLES 2 AND 3 STARTED ON/**


End file.
